Best Valentines Ever
by laxwriter
Summary: The light warm pressure of her lips against mine was addicting. When she'd begun to flirt with me during the reception I'd been in shock and quickly dismissed the notion. There was no way that my best friend of four years, the ultra straight girly girl Quinn Fabray was giving into sapphoric urges. Yet here we were in our hotel room making out on the bed. Slight AU. One shot.


**A/N: So this is totally new territory for me, a girl/girl paring. Not my norm because I don't really know how to write them and it has never really interested me to write one. However the recent "I Do" episode got me thinking and stuck a little bug in my mind that needed to get out. This is slightly AU as in i changed the ending from episode a tad bit and i made this more than just an "experiment" on Quinn's part. It is also the first time I have written in first person POV so any advice and critiques on that will be much appreciated. I hope you like this. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to its creators and FOX**

**TRIGGER: Mild sex scene.**

* * *

The light warm pressure of her lips against mine was addicting. When she'd begun to flirt with me during the reception I'd been in shock and quickly dismissed the notion. There was no way that my best friend of four years, the ultra straight girly girl Quinn Fabray was giving into sapphoric urges. Yet here we were in our hotel room making out on the bed.

The mature side of me, the part that had grown up from the scared little sophomore who'd sleep with anyone who'd show interest in me, wanted to stop this. I knew this was going nowhere after tonight. Even if Quinn was gay, and I highly doubted it, there was no way we could be a couple. I mean don't get me wrong I love Quinn very much, and despite my actions now, just not in the romantic lets be girlfriend and girlfriend sort of way. No my heart would always lay with the slightly taller and broader blonde dancer who was currently making out with one Sam Evans in this very hotel. Yes I know I should stop whatever this is between Quinn and I, but as those soft perfect lips suck on my pulse point, the cardinal wild side of my soul wins out and I shift my arms around the lithe petite body above me and flip us.

A giggle escapes the blonde and her hazel eye open. They sparkle so brightly, "San." The laugh reaches down into my core, I can't remember ever hearing such a sound come from my best friend. It was the freest most content adorable and endearing chuckle that I'd had ever heard and I suddenly felt proud that I was the one to cause it to come from my normally reserved and sullen best friend.

Reluctantly as I feel her hand slid up my thigh I pull back. "Quinn".

Her hand halts her hooded golden pool look at me, "San?"

I sigh and run my hand through her bangs pushing them aside, I gently lay a small kiss on her forehead before pulling back again. Quinn can't and will never be another notch in my bedpost. "Are you sure you want this?" I ask her quietly.

She looks away for a moment. I can see ghost of the past floating throw her mind. Her hold on me tightens. "Quinn, we don't have too." I say as calmly as I can. My body is buzzing and I want to take her right now, but I can't not if she doesn't really want too. This could ruin our friendship.

"I want too, I'm just scared." She admits.

"Why?" I am sobering fast and my doubts are beginning to survive. I have never doubted having sex before, this is new to me, I've never been with someone where I wanted to make sure it was alright with them first. I mean the only person I cared about making love to before was Brittany and there had been no doubt the first time we did it. We both wanted it and it was obvious. Everyone else I've been with it has just been sex. With Quinn, right now, I don't know what it is. It isn't just sex, because this is Quinn, but it isn't making love like it was with Brittany.

"I, I haven't been with anyone since Puck." She admitted shyly. I am completely stunned. Here lying below me looking gorgeous with her swollen rose red lips and perfect ivory skin is a beauty and she is telling me that she is basically a virgin. That the last time she had sex she'd been a drunk sophomore and it had resulted in a teen pregnancy.

"Your professor?"

"I lied, I haven't dated him. I just, I don't know, it seemed like a good idea to say I was with an older man but…" she looked away, "I'm all alone." She visibly deflated and my heart sunk.

"All they see is my looks. The boys at school all they want is to get in my pants, no one wants to know me. Not the way you do." Pain filled her face and I couldn't take it. I captured her lips in a fervent kiss. I would show her that she was more than just looks, she was Quinn Fabray for Gods sake, she was at Yale. Briefly breaking apart I whispered into her ear, "You are so so much more than looks." Then I focused on her neck.

I took my time as I worshiped her body, soon she had my dress off and I had hers. I paused as my eyes came in contact with a still purple angry scar just under her left breast. She followed my eyes and threw her hands over herself. I stopped her motion gently. Leaning in I kissed every inch of the scar, the instant my lips touched the raised tough skin I was transported back, back to a time when I wasn't sure I'd ever see Quinn again; a time when a collapsed lung and internal bleeding threaten the courageous girl under me life. I forced my lips from that horrible memory only to gently turn her onto her stomach so my lips could trace the four-inch long scare that ran up her spine from the small of her back to the middle. My mind once again pulling me back to a time where "Quinn' and 'paralyzed' belong in the same horrific sentence. Time traveling back to the present I turned her back over onto her back and kissed her passionately and with as much love as I could muster. "I can't believe I almost lost you."

"A year ago next week" she squeaked. It was too much for me. I captured her lips again. Pressed my hips into hers. We battled for dominance from there, the time for being gentle and sweet over. Just before I became only the second person to be with Quinn I paused and stared her down, "You sure," my voice deep with lust and need.

"More than ever." That was all I need. I entered quickly and stilled my fingers as she gasped in pain. I steadied myself the best I could in order to let her adjust to me.

"Move." She grunted after a moment and I complied. I rocked my fingers and hips into her keeping my pace steady and slow. Building her and myself up slowly. I nearly cam when I felt her fingers brush my wetness. She halted and looked at me I moaned and nodded and then we were doing this together, building each other. She copied what I did to her and it was glorious. Quinn wasn't at Yale for nothing, she was an incredibly fast learner and I was never so grateful.

We cam together with more passion than I think I've ever experienced. My mind a haze as we collapsed across from one another. I smirked at the satisfied look upon her face. I put that there and I felt like I deserved a freaking gold medal. "So that is why college girls experiment?" She mumbled.

I laughed, "And I am so glad they do." There was another pause, and then she slid over and cuddled into my side, her arm and hand stretching across my torso. "Thank you." She whispered into the crook of my neck. "Thank you for showing me what it is suppose to be like." She looked up at me, tears welling in her eyes, though she held them back. "Special."

My heart stopped. 'Special' she'd just said, sex was to be 'special' and as I thought of my times with Brittany and what I had just done with Quinn, I smiled, "Very special" I told her and then I kissed her lips gently, "Thank you for reminding me of that."

We made it special two more times before it was time to go home the next morning. As I watched her get dressed I felt a longing come over me. We'd never do this again, I knew it and she knew it, but a part of me wished that wasn't true. She must of read my mind because she walked over to me and cupped my face in her amazing hands, her thumbs wiping away tears I hadn't know were falling. She kissed me tenderly, "I don't know what is to come in the future, S. All I know is that I love you, more than a friend but I am not sure if I love you the way you deserve. And you, you love Brittany, and I am okay with that. The future is a mystery and who knows where it will lead us. All I can tell you know is that for me, this was my real first time, because I chose it, no pressure no manipulation no insecurities, I chose to give myself to someone I care for deeply. To my best friend." I smiled up at her; her words pulling my tearing heart back together. "Who knows where we will be in a year, in ten years, but no matter what you will always be my best friend and you will always hold a special place in my heart." She kissed me again lovingly and I responded with the same love.

"I love you too Q, I just…"

"Brittany. I know." She gave me a sideways smile. "I understand. Go sort this out with her S. You need to know if she is it. You'll only keep hurting yourself and her if you put it off. As for me, well I need some me time."

With that we kissed one more time and then she was gone. I knew we would talk soon, that we'd see each other in New York and New Haven. As I left to find Rachel and Kurt I smiled, Best Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
